ORPHAN BLACK Saison 4 Chapitre 1 Le calme avant la tempête
by kp387
Summary: Hello les clones, j'ai écris cette fanfic qui fait suite à la saison 3 d'Orphan Black. C'est la première fois que j'écris donc n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis. Comme je suis une impatiente, il fallait que je sorte de ma tête toutes ces idées concernant la suite. Mon histoire est particulièrement axé sur Cosima, et Delphine (Cophine !). Bonne lecture à vous...
1. Chapitre 1

**Orphan Black  
**

 **Saison 4**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le calme avant la tempête**

Appartement de Cosima

Un soleil éclatant envahissait l'appartement. Une si belle journée...

J'adore cet endroit, c'est notre chez nous...

Je te cherche, j'entrouvre la porte de notre chambre, tu es là, si belle... Tu viens vers moi, me caresse le bras, ta main sur ma joue et ta bouche contre la mienne. Tes baisers qui m'emportent, loin de tout...

Delphine : Ça va mon amour ?

Cosima : Oui, tu es prête ?

Delphine : Oui, j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent.

Cosima : Je crois que j'entends leur voiture, je vais leur ouvrir la porte.

Sarah : Hey frangine ! Ça roule ?

Cosima : Salut Sarah ! Hey Kira ! Ça va ma puce ?

Kira : Tatie Cosima !

 _La petite me sauta au cou_

Cosima : Tu as tellement grandi ma puce.

Kira : Oui, il faut que je sois grande pour m'occuper de mon petit frère !

 _Sarah me regarda, toucha son ventre et me sourit._

Cosima : Incroyable... Et où est le futur papa ?

Paul: Bonjour Cosima.

Cosima : Salut Paul.

 _Tant de visages aussi radieux autour de moi, me remplissent de bonheur._

 _Delphine m'attrape la main._

Delphine : Cosima... j'ai mal...

 _Je me retourne, la regarde, son chemisier blanc est couvert de sang._

Cosima : Bébé! Qu'est ce qui se passe?!

 _Une douleur horrible envahi ma poitrine._

Cosima : Delphine !

Appartement de Shay

Shay : Cosima! Réveille toi ma puce!

 _Je me redresse, en nage_

Shay : Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ?

 _Cosima soupira_

Cosima : Ouai... on peut dire ça...

 _Le regard de Shay en disait long_

Cosima : Je suis désolée… je suis un vrai boulet dans ta vie !

Shay : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi.

Cosima : Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je vive chez toi, je te mets en danger.

Shay : Arrête..

Cosima : Tu sais, c'est le calme avant la tempête, quand tous ces fanatiques de l'évolution humaine passeront à l'action, on devra de nouveau se battre moi et mes sœurs comme on l'a déjà fait. Et je ne crois pas que tu rêves de ce genre de relation Shay...

Shay : Hey, tu oublies que j'ai été soldat alors je suis prête au combat.

 _De sa main elle me relève la tête et me fit un clin d'œil en souriant_

Shay : Je serais là pour te protéger. Même si je ne comprends rien a tout ça.. !

 _J'attrape sa main posée sur ma joue et l'embrasse_

Cosima : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Shay : Allé, viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi.

 _Je la regarda se lever dans sa nuisette, un peu dénudée.._

 _Cette fille est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie si chaotique_

Shay : Je reviens tout de suite..

 _Seule assise dans ce lit, je repense à mon rêve. Cette nuit je n'étais pas ici, j'étais avec elle..._

 _Je revois Sarah, Kira, tellement heureuses et libres._

 _Les larmes montent, je me sens si triste ce matin..._

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée**_

Appartement de Scott _Autour d'un café..._

Scott : Et donc depuis que vous avez retrouvé le génome original, pas de nouvelle des néolutionnistes ?

Cosima : Nada ! Comme j'te l'ai dis, on n'sais pas à quoi s'attendre. En tout cas Sarah et Kira sont en sécurité et Madame S s'occupe de Malone .

Scott : Quelle histoire. La mère de Siobhan. J'en reviens pas ! Deux lignés de cellules.

Cosima : Ouai comme tu dis... Dingue !

 _Ça me fait du bien de pouvoir partager tout ça avec Scott. C'est mon confident et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui_

Scott : Et sinon, tu as des nouvelles de... Delphine ?

 _Je vois que Scott regrette déjà de m'avoir posé cette question. Ma tronche doit lui faire comprendre que non_

Cosima : Nan... pas depuis le soir où elle est venue me faire ses adieux...

 _Scott revissa sa tête de Geek sur son PC l'air gêné_

Cosima : J'sais même pas où elle se trouve, en fait.

Scott : Et, elle te manque ?..

Cosima : Disons que le temps qui passe m'est bénéfique et puis, maintenant, Shay est dans ma vie...

Scott : Tu tiens vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Cosima : Ouai !..

Scott : Ah les histoires de filles, ça me dépasse.

Cosima: Ha ha ! T'inquiètes pas Scoty, tu y passera aussi un jour où l'autre !

 _Le portable jaune de Cosima se mit à sonner_

Cosima : Excuse Scott, c'est Alison.

Scott: Vas y, prie- j'ten.

Cosima : Ouaip... Ali !

Alison : Hey Cosima ! Comment vas-tu ?

Cosima : La pêche ! Et toi ? Ça va la famille ?

Alison : Euh... Oui oui très bien, on est un peu occupé avec la boutique et tout mais au moins je peux garder un œil sur Donnie. Quoique bon, je l'ai aussi tout le temps dans les pattes mais bon c'est mon Donnie et je l'aime.

Cosima : Vous êtes une famille soudée, c'est beau à voir et Donnie est un mari dévoué.

Alison : Oui... Bon, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Sarah ?

Cosima : Nan, pas depuis notre dîner « réunion de clones » !

Alison : Oh! Ne dis pas ça Cosima!

Cosima : J'plaisante Ali !

 _Alison, agacé, faisait les cents pas dans sa réserve tout en exaspérant Donnie par ses grands gestes dirigistes..._

Cosima : Mais j'vais appeler Felix pour en savoir plus, ok ?!

Alison : Euh... Oui parfait faisons comme ça, je te rappel plus tard car Donnie fait n'importe quoi et les clients attendent en caisse. Donc à plus tard Cosima.

Cosima: Ok! A plus Alison!

Cosima : Bon, faut que j'appelle Felix, il a surement des nouvelles de Sarah.

 _Cosima reprit son téléphone jaune, pour appeler le demi-frère de Sarah._

Felix : Yo Cosima ! Quoi de neuf à lesbian clone city ?!

Cosima : Salut Felix!... Ça roule et toi, quoi de neuf ?

Felix : Oh rien de spécial ! Un coup par ici, un coup par là ! J'prends du bon temps quoi !

Cosima : Tu fais bien d'en profiter !

Felix : Ouai surtout qu'on n'sais toujours pas d'où la prochaine menace va frapper ! Hein !

Cosima : Ouai à c'propos. T'as des news de Sarah ? Elle va bien ?

Felix : J'lai eu au tel y'a quelques jours et aux éclats de rire de Kira, la joyeuse petite famille avait l'air de bien se porter.

Cosima : Ok super ! Ça me fait plaisir pour elles. Sarah a fait beaucoup de sacrifices avec l'épopée Castors !

Felix : Et il n'y a pas qu'elle ! Kira aussi a du se priver de sa mère pendant plusieurs semaines.

Cosima : Ouai je sais... C'est une gamine courageuse !

Felix : Et toi, avec Shay ? Ça va ?

Cosima : Ouai...

Felix : OK ! Je sens le trop plein de joie dans ta voix Cosima. Tu viens prendre un verre ce soir ? Chez moi, 21h ?!

Cosima: Ok!

Felix : D'ac' ! A tout' !

 _Je laissa Scott à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire d'une rediff' de « Xéna la guerrière » et je retourna à mon appart, enfin, celui de Shay._

Appartement de Shay

 _Arrivé devant la porte, je cherchai mes clefs et là, je découvris un petit papier plié en deux_

 _Je l'ouvris... Et lu : « On ne connait jamais assez bien les gens, alors peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance? »_

 _L'air perplexe, je glissa le mot dans ma poche tout en ouvrant la porte_

Shay : Hey ! Chérie tu es rentrée !

Cosima : Coucou... Ça sent drôlement bon ici !

Shay : Je t'ai préparé une spécialité indienne, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

 _Cette fille est adorable... elle cuisine pour moi, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ?_

Cosima : Ah... C'est vrai que Madame a servi à travers le monde !

 _Cosima passa ses mains autour de la taille de Shay et l'embrassa dans le cou_

 _C'est bon de la sentir contre moi_

Cosima : Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Shay : Oui, quelques clients tendus à qui j'ai fais un peu de bien !

Cosima : Tu te moque de moi ? Pas trop j'espère !

Shay : Quoi ! Tu es jalouses...?

 _Elle se retourna contre moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes._

 _Cette nana est vraiment à tomber, comment ne pas craquer..._

Cosima : Au fait, j'vais passer voir Felix tout à l'heure.

Shay : Ah ok. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cosima : Nan nan... Tout va bien. Ça fait juste un bail qu'on n'sait pas vu donc... C'est histoire de se marrer un peu, pendant ce répit clonesque !

 _Shay s'éloigna_

Cosima : Ça n'te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Shay : Pas du tout.. Amuse toi, profite de ton ami.

 _J'aimerais lui proposer de m'accompagner mais je sais que Felix vas me questionner sur mes sentiments envers elle et surtout... envers Delphine._

 _Shay esquissa un sourire voulant être rassurant. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me proposa de passer à table._

 _Plus tard_

 _Le diner était réussi. J'embrassai ma belle et alla rejoindre Felix pour quelques confidences..._

Loft de Felix

Felix : Hello chérie ! Comment ça va ma p'tite chatte ?

Cosima : Haha..! Salut Felix, moi aussi j'suis contente de t'revoir !

Felix : J'ten prie, entre, fais comme chez toi ! Un p'tit verre ?

Cosima : Va pour un verre !

 _J'adore Felix, ce mec est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui et ce loft est un peu notre chez nous, à toutes, ici j'me sens bien, en sécurité, comme chez moi_

Felix : Voilà ma belle. Un glaçon ?

Cosima : S'il te plait !

Felix : Alors dis-moi tout. Raconte à tonton Felix tous les malheurs de ton petit cœur de lesbienne fragile !

 _Felix a toujours le mot pour rire, il sait écouter et remonter le moral comme personne._

 _Et rien que de le voir allongé comme une diva sur le canapé, dans son magnifique peignoir léopard, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux !_

Felix : T'as emménagé avec Shay alors ?

Cosima : En quelque sorte... Ça m'arrive de squatter chez Scott de temps en temps mais oui, la plupart du temps je vis chez elle.

Felix : Et donc ?

 _Le regard de Cosima se fit triste_

Felix : Qu'est ce qui n'colle pas entre vous ?

Cosima : Nan mais j'me sens vraiment bien avec elle ! C'est une fille magnifique, intelligente, délicate...

Felix : Mais ce n'est pas Delphine !

 _Je ne veux pas l'avouer mais c'est pourtant bien ça le problème. Je n'arrive pas à oublier Delphine !_

Felix : Et c'est justement ça l'idée ! Shay doit te faire oublier cette Rachel à talons !

Cosima : Ne dis pas ça Fé, elle a fait beaucoup pour nous aider, tu sais.

Felix : Oui ma chérie, je sais mais elle t'a quitté et il serait mieux pour ton équilibre psychologique que tu l'oubli et qu'enfin tu passes à autre chose. Et j'crois que Shay mérite mieux que des miettes de toi.

Cosima : Ouai ba c'est Delphine qui m'a laissé en miette. Tu sais au diner « réunion de clones » la dernière fois ?

Felix: Moui...

Cosima : Et bien, elle est venue...

Felix : Qui ? Delphine ?!

Cosima : Oui... Je suis sortie pour lui parler...

Felix : Et ?!...

Cosima : Et, elle m'a fait ses adieux et elle m'a embrassé.

Felix : Hum... Hum...

Cosima : Je suis hantée par ce baiser.

Felix : Tu m'étonnes !

 _Felix prit son air romantico dramatique._

Felix : Mais depuis plus rien ?

Cosima : Nan... pas de nouvelles.

Felix : Ok. Donc laissons les souvenirs tragiques au passé révolu et accueillons l'avenir à bras ouverts ! Il est grand temps pour toi Cosima, de redevenir une jolie lesbo scientifique épanouie !

Cosima : Ouaip j'crois que t'as raison. Il faut que je laisse pleinement la chance à Shay de me rendre heureuse. J'suis trop sur la défensive. Dans l'fond, j'pense que j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne, elle aussi...

Felix : Comme Delphine ! En même temps si y'en a bien une qui n'a franchement rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires de clones, c'est bien Shay !

Cosima : Tiens, ba en parlant de ça, j'ai trouvé un mot étrange sur le paillasson en rentrant chez elle tout à l'heure..

Felix : Et ça disait quoi exactement ?

Cosima : Attends, j'ai glissé le papier dans ma poche...

Ah voilà : « On ne connait jamais assez bien les gens, alors peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance ?

Felix : Hein Hein ! Ok ! Alors là, ça change la donne ma chérie. Notre chère Shay n'est peut-être pas la blanche colombe que l'on croit.

Cosima : Delphine avait enquêté sur elle. J'ai son dossier avec moi.

Felix : D'accord... Et ça dit quoi ?

Cosima : Shay a été militaire.

Felix : Whaou...! Comme Paul alors. Quelle coïncidence !

Cosima : Ça ne fait pas d'elle une suspecte pour autant.

Felix : Personne ne l'accuse de quoique ce soit. Zen ma belle. Mais il y a quand même de quoi se poser des questions. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle tête vous tourne autour les filles, tu peux être sûr que c'est pour de mauvaises raisons.

Cosima : Ouai enfin niveau espion je n'ai pas été épargné toi vois alors j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Felix : Et puis, canon comme elle est, ça serait vraiment dommage de devoir t'en séparer, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Felix me regarda le sourire en coin_

Cosima : Que veux-tu que j'te dises, elles craquent toute pour moi !

 _Les deux éclatèrent de rire en trinquant_

 _J'avais besoin de cette soirée avec Fée. Mes batteries étaient rechargées à bloque, j'étais prête à aller de l'avant. C'était sans compter les futurs tumultes de ma vie de clone !_

 _Le téléphone jaune de Felix sonna._

Felix: Ouai Sarah ? Ça baigne ?.. Quoi ?

Mais où ça ? Bon ok. Cosima est avec moi, je l'a préviens.

Bye.

Cosima : Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

Felix : Madame S et sa mère ont disparu...

Cosima : C'est repartit !

 **Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

ORPHAN BLACK

Saison 4

 **Chapitre 2**

Déroute

 _ **23h00 Le lendemain**_

Au Bubbles: _Réunion clonesque_

Sarah : Merci de tous nous accueillir ici Ali !

Alison : Mais c'est normal, c'est un peu notre nouveau QG ! Donnie referme moi ce volet bon sang !

Cosima : Ouai alors Sarah explique nous un peu ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous étiez là-bas.

Sarah : A vrai dire j'en sais rien.. J'ai retrouvé Cal et Kira, c'était chouette. On a passé du temps tous ensemble, moi, Madame S, Malone, on a appris à se connaître et tout..

Et l'autre matin elles avaient disparues toutes les deux. Et Cal étaient partit faire un tour avec Kira..

Cosima : Donc ils n'ont rien vu…

Sarah : Nan malheureusement !

Alison : Tu penses qu'elles ont été enlevées ?

Felix : Mais personne ne savait où vous vous trouviez . Et vous l'auriez remarqué si quelqu'un vous avait suivi, perdu au milieu des manchots !

Sarah : Je pense que Madame S a voulu nous protéger et qu'elles sont plutôt parties d'elles-mêmes.

Alison : Mais où sont-elles allées ?

Cosima : Les néolutionnistes sont partout apparemment donc difficile de se sentir en sécurité quelque part actuellement.

Alison : Bon Donnie, tu nous les poses ces tasses où bien je dois le faire à ta place !

Donnie : Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation !

 _Alison fusilla Donnie du regard ce qu'il le ravisa à ajouter quoique ce soit_

Sarah : Faudrait qu'on arrive à choper des infos !

Felix : Oui mais où ?... Le DYAD est hors service et Delphine s'est éclipsée.

Sarah : Tout comme Ferdinand et Rachel.

Cosima : J'ai peut-être une idée...

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Cosima et Shay chez Bobby

Cosima : Alors voilà, je t'ai demandé de me retrouver ici parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

Shay : Oui Cosima... Je t'écoute.

 _Cosima se tordait les doigts nerveusement_

Cosima : En fait j'ai un service à te demander.

Shay : Tout ce que tu veux ma puce.

Cosima : Ouai... euh.. Tu as toujours des contacts avec l'armée ?

Shay: Ah.. euh pas vraiment en fait..

 _Shay avait l'air gêné et Cosima déçu_

Shay : Mais je vais voir c'que j'peux faire Cosima.

Cosima : Oui je sais, c'est compliqué. A vrai dire je ne t'ai pas tout dis à propos...

Shay : Et c'est mieux comme ça ! Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. Je sais qu'il y a suffisamment de danger, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter.

Cosima : Désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais j'serais folle qu'on t'utilise contre moi.

 _Elle posa sa main sur la mienne_

Shay : Dis moi comment je peux t'aider, c'est le plus important.

Cosima : Si tu pouvais avoir des infos sur un truc qui s'appelle Néolution..

Shay : Néolution ? Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Cosima : Merci merci merci

 _Cosima se pencha vers Shay et le donna un baiser_

 _Shay agrippa son chemisier pour le faire durer un peu plus.._

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Appartement de Shay/Cosima

 _Comme dans un rêve, je suis à côté d'elle, dans ce lit. Je sens son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau, elle pose ses mains sur moi. Une chaleur m'envahis. Sa peau contre la mienne. Je caresse ses cheveux, ses jolies boucles blondes sur mon visage. Elle m'embrasse, le cou, l'épaule, la joue, puis je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, et un baiser langoureux. Je voudrais me fondre en elle. Quand soudain, je la vois juste devant moi dans une mare de sang_

Cosima : Delphine Non !

 _Je me réveille en pleure. Seules, Shay n'est pas là ce matin et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi._

 _Mais pourquoi ces rêves ?..._

 _ **Plus tard**_

Labo hangar

 _Aujourd'hui je décide de rejoindre Scott au labo pour bosser sur les prélèvements de Kendall Malone_

Cosima : Hey Scott !

Scott : Salut Cosima ! Comment tu vas ?

Cosima : On fait aller et toi ? Ça bosse ! T'as du nouveau ?

Scott : J'avance doucement.. Il faut dire que c'est assez fascinant de décortiquer ce génome !

 _Scott se leva soudainement, débordant d'enthousiasme alors que Cosima restait à le fixer_

Scott : Donc euh.. j'ai d'abord dissocié les cellules Leda de celles des Castors. Et j'essaie maintenant de trouver aux cellules souches du génome séquencé, la séquence similaire à l'anomalie de protéine.

Cosima : Hum hum...

Scott : Mais... à vrai dire Cosima, ici on manque de matériel...

Cosima: Je sais Scottie... Malheureusement à présent il va falloir se débrouiller avec c'qu'on a tu vois !

 _Scott me fait son regard de psychopathe_

Cosima : Quoi !? Hin hin... Nan nan Scott, je sais parfaitement c'que tu penses mais là c'est de la folie !

Scott : Mais Cosima, c'est essentiel pour nos recherches et le moment est idéal. Le DYAD est désert en c'moment.

Cosima : Mouai...!

Scott : Allé !...

Cosima : Bon ok, mais pour ça il nous faut du renfort. Et je n'connais qu'une personne capable de nous crocheter des serrures avec classe !

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée**_

Au DYAD

Alison : Mon dieu Cosima mais pourquoi moi ? Hein ! Tu peux me le dire ? Je suis administratrice dans mon quartier et pas voyou de banlieue !

Cosima : Ali ! T'es ma frangine et je partage tout avec mes frangines ! Pas vrai Sarah !

Sarah : Ouai... tu l'as dit !

 _Alison prit son air affligé_

Felix : Bon les filles, concentration et discrétion !

Scott : Sympa !

Felix : Désolé Scottie mais nous sommes la majorité chéri !

Sarah : Qu'est ce tu veux qu'on fasse Fée ?

Felix : Et bien vous les filles, vous surveillez nos arrières, à moi et Scott. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ce joli p'tit cul.

 _Felix montra du doigt le postérieur de Scott_

 _Cosima souria_

Sarah : D'acc', alors moi et Cos' on guette devant l'entrée du DYAD pendant qu'Ali surveille la ruelle et si y'a quoique ce soit c'est elle qui t'appellera Fée !

Alison : Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas laissez une mère de famille, seule, dans une ruelle sombre !

Cosima : Ali ! J'te signale que t'es la seule à avoir un flingue.

Sarah : Ouai et t'es certainement la mère de famille la plus dangereuse que j'connaisse !

 _Alison, consterné resta planté là sans savoir quoi leur répondre_

Felix : Allez les filles, assez bavardé ! On ferait bien de n'pas trop croupir ici si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire !

Scott : C'est parti les clones ! En place.

Cosima : Heu... on évitera ce genre d'humour en public à l'avenir Scottie !

 _Cosima tapota l'épaule de Scott tout penaud_

 _ **Plus tard, le groupe est dans le labo du DYAD**_

Felix : Ok on y est Cosima !

Cosima : Vous êtes une équipe de choc !

Sarah : Alors qu'est ce qu'on prend ici ?

Cosima : Scott ? Tu veux bien leur montrer ce qu'il nous faudrait pour bosser sur le génome séquencé ?

Scott : D'accord, pas de problème, suivez-moi.

 _ **Plus tard**_

Appartement de Cosima / Loft de Felix : _Cosima et Sarah sont au téléphone_

Sarah : Bon c'est cool si vous avez ce qu'il vous faut à présent dans votre super labo !

Cosima : Yes ! J'pense que Scott ne reverra pas la lumière du jour avant un moment mais si on avance sur les recherches il ne s'en plaindra pas !

Sarah : Tu m'étonne ! Scottie est un accro à la science, tout comme toi frangine !

Cosima : Hé hé ! Je sais que j'suis le cerveau de la bande Sarah, j'adore quand tu m'le rappel !

Sarah : Sinon, sans déc' Cosima, comment tu vas en c'moment ?

Cosima : Rien à signaler, ça roule ne t'en fais pas !

Sarah : Ok ok.. ça m'fais plais' d'entendre ça ! Bon j'te tiens au courant frangine, si j'ai des news de Madame S. Et toi tu m'redis de ton côté si ça bouge, d'acc ?!

Cosima : C'est noté ! Allé A+ Sarah !

Sarah : Bye Cos' !

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Université de Cosima : _Shay appel Cosima_

Cosima : Yep !

Shay : Salut ma puce.

Cosima : Hey, salut toi !

Shay : Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Je n'tai pas vu ce matin !

Cosima : Ouai ouai, ça va, t'inquiètes. En fait je suis à l'université. Du coup comme je n'ai malheureusement plus mon job au DYAD j'avais envie de reprendre les cours.

Shay : Ah ok, c'est une très bonne idée ma puce. Et sinon tu aurais un moment pour déjeuner avec moi ?

 _Je souris et je crois que ça s'entend.._

Cosima : J'vais demander à ma secrétaire d'annuler mes rendez-vous pour cet après-midi ! Ça devrait pouvoir se faire !

 _Je l'entends sourire_

Shay : Donc tu seras toute à moi, c'est ça ?

Cosima : C'est exactement ça mademoiselle !

Shay : Génial je passe te chercher alors ! A tout de suite...

Cosima : Je t'attends...

 _ **Plus tard**_

Dans un parc de l'université

Cosima : Whoua...! Un super picnic végétarien, rien que pour moi !

Shay : Arrêtes de te moquer !

Cosima : Mais non ma chérie, c'est adorable et ça me fais vraiment plaisir !

Shay : C'est vrai?...

Cosima : Bien sûr que oui !

 _Je m'approche d'elle, passe mes mains autour de sa taille et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle me regarde intensément_

Shay : Ok allé, viens, assis toi là que je t'installe tout ça !

 _Je suis heureuse de ses moments avec Shay. C'est une fille attentionnée et douce, et elle me fait du bien. J'ai tellement souffert de cette rupture avec Delphine. Et puis j'ai confiance en elle. Depuis que je lui ai dit la vérité sur moi, tout est beaucoup plus simple entre nous_

Shay : A quoi tu penses ma puce ?

Cosima : Euh...

Shay : J'aime bien quand tu rougis !

Cosima : Piégé !

Shay : Ha ha... J'suis très forte pour ça ! Alors ?

Cosima : J'me disais simplement que j'avais beaucoup d'chance de t'avoir.

Shay : C'est mignon.. mais c'est moi qui ai de la chance..

 _Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens_

Cosima : Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Shay : Hein hein... Bizarrement je sens un mais..

Cosima : Mais... Tu n'es pas obligée de supporter ma vie, si... délirante !

Shay : Je n'supporte rien de tout, je t'aime et je suis près de toi pour te soutenir.

 _Je crois que j'ai bloqué au milieu de sa phrase... Et elle se rend tout juste compte de sa déclaration_

Cosima : Whoua...

Shay : Ok euh, j'ai dis ça mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'répondre quoique ce soit tu sais. Ça m'a échappé mais je sais que c'est trop tôt pour toi.

Cosima : Nan nan... mais ne te sens pas gênée. Ça me touche beaucoup tu sais... Je suis même heureuse que tu me l'ai dis.

 _Elle fonça sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser_

Shay : Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire en retour ! Je n'veux pas que tu le fasses pour me faire plaisir ou bien même me rassurer...

 _Je baissa la tête un peu gênée_

Shay : Le principal, c'est que tu sois près de moi.

Cosima : Et je le suis... Et je m'y sens très bien d'ailleurs !

 _Je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassa à mon tour. Mon baiser l'a força à s'allonger, me retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, si bleus. Je passai ma main sous son t-shirt et son souffle me chatouilla l'oreille_

Shay : Ma puce, je ne dirais jamais non à un aussi bon moment avec toi mais je crois que l'endroit n'est pas très approprié à nos ébats amoureux !

Cosima : Ha ha ! Tu me fais perdre la tête ! Surtout lorsque tu me fais de telle déclaration !

Shay : Ouai ba je sens que je vais en entendre parler hein ! Tu peux être fière de toi !

Cosima : Mais oui ! Je l'suis toujours !

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée**_

Appartement de Shay/Cosima : _Cosima est sur Skype avec Sarah_

Cosima : Alors comment ça s'passe de ton côté ? Des news de Siobhan ?

Sarah : Nan, que dalle ! Elle n'a pas cherché à joindre Felix non plus... J'espère seulement qu'elle et Malone sont en sécurité.

Cosima : J'espère aussi ! J'ai promis à Delphine qu'on mettrait Kendall Malone en sécurité.

Sarah : T'as eu des news de Delphine ?

Cosima : Nan...

Sarah : Heu ok... Notre petite visite nocturne au DYAD n'a donc interpellé personne... Au fait ! J'ai branché Art sur le coup.

Cosima : Ah ok cool ! J'espère qu'il aura des pistes !

Sarah : Ouai !... Sinon, ça va toi ?

Cosima : Ouai ouai ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, je suis entre de bonnes mains ici !

 _Petit clin d'œil de Cosima_

Sarah : Mouai... ba justement, j'aimerais que tu restes méfiante Cosima ! C'est toujours difficile de faire totalement confiance, t'en sais quelque chose !

 _Cosima changea de visage_

Sarah : Quoi ? T'as un truc à m'dire ?!

Cosima : Écoutes.. L'autre soir j'ai trouvé un mot devant la porte de Shay. Du genre « toujours se méfier des gens qu'on ne connait pas si bien »

Sarah : Ok ! Et t'en penses quoi par rapport à Shay ?

Cosima : Bin, après que Delphine ai enquêté sur elle...

Sarah : Quoi ? Delphine suspectait Shay alors ?

Cosima : Oui... J'ai cru à un moment que c'était elle la taupe et j'avais fait part de mes doutes à Delphine.

Sarah : Ok...

Cosima : Ouai... Donc Delphine m'a laissé un dossier sur Shay.

Sarah : Et donc ? T'as trouvé des trucs intéressant ?

 _J'hésitai un instant, avant de lui dire_

Cosima : Elle a été militaire...

 _Sarah se décomposa_

Sarah : Putain Cosima ! T'as pas pensé que ce petit détail était d'une importance capitale ! Merde !

Cosima : Excuse Sarah !...

Sarah : T'as oublié Virginia Coady ou quoi ? Elle envisageait l'anomalie génétique des Castors comme une arme de guerre militaire ! Militaire Cos' !

Cosima : Je sais Sarah ! Mais j'en ai marre de tout ça tu sais ! Depuis le jour où Beth, Alison et moi nous sommes rendues compte que nous étions des clones, ma vie est devenue un vrai bordel !

Sarah : Je sais, pour moi aussi... Ça n'a pas été un cadeau de voir Beth se jeter sous c'train. Mais il n'faut pas qu'tu baisses les bras ! Il faut qu'tu penses à nous, à tes sœurs Cosima.

 _Cosima avait les larmes aux yeux et sentait coupable d'avoir caché ça a Sarah_

Sarah : Écoutes Cos', j'te blâme pas, je sais qu'Shay a été là pour toi après ta rupture avec Delphine. Mais tu n'peux pas tout lui dire sur nous et surtout pas sur Malone !

Cosima : N't'inquiètes pas Sarah ! Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Sarah : Je sais que t'as morflé ces derniers temps, mais j'veux juste que tu t'préserves et qu'tu sois plus méfiante.

 _Les sœurs s'échangèrent un sourire_

Sarah : Allé, reposes toi Cos' ! On s'rappelle si y'a du nouveau !

Cosima : Ok bye Sarah !

 _ **Au milieu de la nuit**_

Appartement de Shay/Cosima

 _Elle s'approcha doucement de moi_

Delphine : Alors, ça avance Mademoiselle Niehaus ?

Cosima : Ça avance plutôt bien oui !

 _Je lui renvoyai son sourire charmeur_

Delphine : Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause dans vos recherches !

 _Elle se glissa devant moi, poussa mon microscope et me retira les dossiers des mains_

Cosima : Delphine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? N'importe qui pourrait rentrer dans le labo !

 _Elle se tenait là, tout contre moi, je craquais complètement._

 _Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier blanc, me retira soigneusement ma blouse. Je me redressai contre elle, frôlant ses cuisses, sa poitrine, sa bouche. Ses yeux dévorant les miens, je sentais ses mains sur ma taille, elle m'attrapa et m'embrassa passionnément. Je passai doucement ma main sous sa jupe._

Delphine : J'ai envie de toi, maintenant mon amour.

 _D'un geste, je virais tout ce qui se trouva sur le bureau. Je finissais de déboutonner son haut. Je sentais sa peau, sa chaleur, je l'embrassai encore plus fort pendant qu'elle me déshabillait_

Cosima : Je suis à toi Delphine. Je t'aime...

 _Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, de ma main sur sa nuque, je l'a pressais encore plus fort._

 _Quand tout à coup_

Delphine : Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Cosima ?

 _Elle porta sa main sur son ventre, son chemisier blanc ce mit à rougir._

Cosima : Mon dieu Delphine, chérie tu saignes ! Nan !

Shay : Ma puce ! Calmes toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve !

 _Je me réveillai en balbutiant encore sonné_

Cosima : Excuse-moi... Encore….

Shay : Écoutes, je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, tu n'peux pas rester comme ça.

Cosima : Je sais... A vrai dire je n'sais pas pourquoi je fais ces rêves...

 _Long silence..._

Shay : Encore une fois, tu parles dans ton sommeil... Et cette nuit tu prononçais le nom de Delphine.

 _Cosima très gêné tenait sa tête entre ses mains_

Shay : Tu sais, je peux comprendre Cosima, moi aussi un jour j'ai vécu une relation compliqué et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. Je n'ten veux pas tu sais, alors ne fais pas cette tête.

Cosima : J'imagine pas ce que tu peux ressentir après ça... Je suis juste désolée... J'te jure que c'est pas c'que j'veux Shay.

Shay : J'te crois...

 _Elle m'embrassa le front puis alla dans la salle de bain._

 _Je me remettais tout juste de ce rêve, si réaliste et intense quand soudain... J'aperçu le portable de Shay clignoter. Je me penchai et lu le sms qui défilait : « On reprendra cette conversation, je vous recontacte. » J'étais stupéfaite. Je crois que Shay était en pleine conversation juste avant de me réveiller. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais avec qui ?_

 **Fin du Chapitre 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**ORPHELIN NOIR**

 **Saison 4**

 **Chapitre 3**

Bibliothèque de l'Université de Cosima : _Cosima est sur Skype avec Alison_

Alison : Salut Cosima ! Alors dis-moi qu'y avait-il de si urgent ?

Cosima : Hey Alison ! Euh ouai... Il fallait que j'te parle d'un truc...

Alison : Ah oui ! Au fait, Sarah m'a demandé de te tenir au courant, elle et Felix sont repartis en Angleterre pour essayer de retrouver Madame S.

Cosima : Ah ok ! Bon je n'pense pas que Siobhan ai pris le risque de retourner là-bas avec Malone, mais j'espère qu'ils auront des pistes.

Alison : Sarah n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, tu la connais, toujours dans le vif de l'action. En tout cas je leur ai demandé d'être prudent, enfin surtout Sarah !

Cosima : J'ai confiance en Felix, il l'a chaperonne !

Alison : Oui, donc, revenons à nos moutons. Tu avais l'air inquiète sur ton message. Qu'est ce qui se passe Cosima ?

Cosima : Ben... Enfaite, il s'est passé un truc étrange avec Shay, cette nuit.

Alison : Ok... Alors là, tu vois, je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour te conseiller.

Cosima: Al ...

Alison : Non mais, non pas que je ne veuille pas être ta confidente à ce propos, loin de là mais je te préviens, je n'ai aucune expérience sur le sujet.

Cosima: Ali ...

Alison : Bon si on considère que ma fugace relation avec ma voisine de chambre à l'internat était une aventure lesbienne, je veux bien avouer que ses baisers étaient assez exceptionnels...

Cosima: ALISON!

Alison : Oui ?...

Cosima : Ce n'est pas du tout de ce genre de chose dont je voulais te parler !

Alison : Ah... D'accord. Bien. Donc tout ceci restera évidemment entre nous. Que s'est-il passé alors ?

 _Tête de dépitée de Cosima_

Cosima : J'me suis réveillé dans la nuit, après... un mauvais rêve et Shay s'est levé pour aller à la salle de bain.

 _Alison hochet la tête_

Cosima : Et, son portable clignotait, ça m'a interpellé vu l'heure. J'ai jeté un œil et j'ai lu le message qui défilait.

Alison : Et ?

Cosima : Et apparemment, elle était en conversation avec quelqu'un avant mon réveil et cette personne l'avertissait qu'elle l'a recontacterait.

Alison : Ok donc ton sursaut nocturne les auraient interrompus ? C'est ça ?

Cosima : Ouai j'pense. Mais Shay n'avait pas l'air suspecte.

Alison : Ou alors, elle aussi aurait des insomnies et un besoin irrépressible de se confier... en pleine nuit... Nan ?

Cosima : Nan Alison, je n'pense pas du tout !

Alison : Ok... Donc c'est repartit pour un psychodrame.

Cosima : Ouai, je sais mais il fallait que je t'en parle, Sarah l'aurait déjà épinglé avant que j'n'ai terminé l'histoire.

Alison : Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs elle m'a parlé du dossier !

Cosima : Ouai… j'ai eu des doutes sur Shay et Delphine n'a fait que les renforcer.

Alison : Et maintenant tu en as davantage, sans oublier qu'elle a été dans l'armée ! Tu dois redoubler de vigilance Cosima !

Cosima : Oui je sais bien et c'est ce que je fais !

Alison : Elle peut être une menace pour nous toutes !

Cosima : Mais qu'elle serait son but ? Je suis encore piégée dans une relation au sens caché ? C'est l'histoire de ma vie !

 _Alison me regarde tristement_

Alison : Ne dis pas ça Cosima ! Si ça se trouve, tu te fais des idées et cette fille est tout à fait ordinaire ! Enfin normal quoi !

Cosima : Mouai... J'espère qu'elle ne me cache rien, j'ai ma dose là !

Alison : Bon écoute, si tu as besoin que je vienne m'en occupé, tu m'appelle et je viendrais immédiatement !

Cosima : Heu... Là j'crois qu'on va calmer l'jeu niveau intimidation. J'te promets de garder les yeux grands ouverts !

 _Donnie me fait des grands coucou derrière le dos d'Alison_

Cosima: Yep Donnie!

Alison : Donnie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va être en retard au Bubble's !

 _Je souris, ces deux-là me font toujours rire_

Alison : Bon Cosima, tu m'appelle s'il y a quoique ce soit, d'accord ?!

Cosima: Ok Al ! Embrasse ta famille !

 _Elle m'envoie un baiser_

 _Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ferme le pc_

 _Ok Cosima à toi de jouer maintenant !_

 _Allons faire quelques recherches…._

 ** _Un peu plus tard_**

Archives de la bibliothèque

Cosima était assise par terre, les jambes croisées, la tête dans les mains, entourée d'un tas de journaux dispersé devant elle.

 _Bien, ça doit faire une heure que je feuillète tous ces articles relatant les dernières opérations militaires du régiment de Toronto et ça ne m'a donné aucunes pistes concernant Shay…_

Elle étira les bras au ciel et bailla.

Soudain son regard se posa sur un sujet…

 _DADT, c'est quoi ça ?_

Cosima s'installa sur un pc et se lança dans une recherche approfondie concernant la politique du Don't ask, don't tell...

 _Ok.. j'ai une idée, je vais tenter une recherche internet._

 _Don't ask, don't tell associé à militaire Shay Davydov._

 _Tiens tiens… une affaire d'homosexualité dans un régiment Canadien en mission._

Elle cliqua sur le lien et la page se chargea.

Cosima détailla le contenu de l'article et déroula le texte jusqu'au bout, et là, en fin de page, une photo s'afficha. C'était elle.

Son portable la sortie de ses pensées, elle reçut un sms de Shay, lui disant qu'elle passait la soirée chez ses parents…

 _Le lendemain_

Felix Cosima appel

Cosima : Ouaip Fée !

Felix : Hey salut ma belle ! Comment tu vas ?

Cosima : Ça va !.. Et vous ? Comment ça s'passe de votre côté ?

Felix : Et bien on a retrouvé les musicos de Madame S au bar où elle nous avait emmenés la dernière fois.

Cosima : Whouu ! J'savais pas qu'Madame S était dans un groupe !

Felix : Ouai d'ailleurs on avait eu l'droit à une sacrée démonstration de l'étendue de son talent. C'était très cool ! T'as raté quelque chose ce jour-là Cos' !

Cosima : Rah... Faudrait que j'vous accompagne dans votre prochaine mission secrète.

Felix : Quand tu veux ma chérie !

Cosima : Ouai sinon dis m'en plus, ça a donné quoi exactement avec ces gars ?

Felix : Ba pas grand-chose en fait. Ils n'ont pas revu Siobhan depuis l'autre fois !

Cosima : Ah... Merde...

Felix : Ouai comme tu dis ! Sarah est pire qu'une marmite, je sens qu'elle va m'exploser à la gueule.

Cosima : Faut qu'vous rentriez maintenant Fée, ce serait vraiment risqué d'vous faire repérer sur les traces de Malone !

Felix: Je sais, j'essaie de convaincre Sarah de rentrer demain.

Cosima: Ok!

Felix : De toute façon Kira lui manque, je pense que j'tiens là un bon moyen de pression !

Cosima : Ça c'est sûr ! La petite est toujours avec Cal ?

Felix : Oui, le saint père ! Heureusement que l'on peut compter sur lui pour la mettre en sécurité et brouiller les pistes !

Cosima : C'est bien que Kira passe du temps avec lui. Et c'est bien de l'avoir retrouvé.

Felix : Ouai... Ba faut remercier Sarah ! Bon ma p'tite chatte, faut qu'j'te laisse, car j'aperçois la sainte mère qui m'appelle.

Cosima : Ok Fée, embrasse la pour moi et faites gaffe, ok ?!

Felix : T'inquiète ! Ciao Darling !

Cosima : Bye Fée !

Apparemment de Shay et Cosima

Shay : Hey, t'es à la maison !

Cosima : Ouai, j'ai séché ce matin, j'ai bossé tard hier soir !

Shay : Ce n'est pas bien ça, Mademoiselle Niehaus ! Effectivement je n'tai pas vu hier soir...

Cosima : Euh... Ouai, j'avais des recherches à faire sur un dossier pour un cours...

Shay : Ok...

Cosima : Ca a été avec tes parents ?

Shay : Euh oui très bien.

 _Elle s'approche de moi, passe ses mains autour de ma taille et me lance une petite moue_

Shay : Tu as l'air fatigué en tout cas.

 _Je me détourne d'elle et cherche, n'importe quoi..._

Cosima : Euh ouai c'est ça, c'est pour ça que je préfére me reposer aujourd'hui.

Shay : D'accord... Et sinon tu es sur que tout va bien ?...

Cosima : Ouai ouai, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Shay : Je sais pas... J'essaie de t'embrasser et tu me fuis...

Cosima : Nan, écoute...

 _Je baisse la tête et lui prends la main_

Cosima : Je suis juste un peu soucieuse, ok ?!

Shay : Sarah a des problèmes ?

Cosima : Euh, nan nan, enfin pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Shay : D'accord, tant mieux. Alors arrête de ruminer s'il te plait, tu m'inquiète..

Cosima : Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

 _Je lui lance un sourire rassurant_

Shay : Au fait, j'ai essayé d'avoir des infos sur c'que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour.

Cosima : Ah oui ! Et... Alors ?!

Shay : J'suis désolée ma puce mais je n'ai rien appris concernant la néolution.

Cosima : Ah...Ok... C'est gentil d'avoir essayé !

 _Elle me sourit et pars préparer le dîner._

 _Je décide de m'installer sur le canapé pour la cuisiner un peu ._

Cosima : Et sinon, tu n'mas jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoitu avais quitté l'armée...

 _Elle me tourne le dos et je la vois s'immobiliser un instant_

Shay : Enfaite, j'ai été suspendu.

 _Je reste silencieuse et faussement étonnée_

Shay : Tu as dû entendre parler du fameux « Don't ask, don't tell »?!

Cosima : Euh ouai...

 _Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi_

Shay : J'ai connu une fille ici, dans le civile je veux dire. Juste avant une mission, c'était l'histoire d'un soir. Et le hasard a fait qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le même régiment sur le terrain.

Cosima : Effectivement vous n'aviez pas beaucoup parlé..

 _Elle pencha la tête en me lançant un regard narquois_

Shay : Au départ ça nous a amusé, on s'entendait bien mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous.

Cosima : Et puis petit à petit…

Shay : Ouai.. j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse d'elle…

Cosima : C'est cool dans l'fond vous pouviez être ensemble tous les jours enfin j'imagine bien qu'la situation n'était pas idéale non plus..

Shay : Nan c'est sûr, j'ai connu mieux comme vie de couple. On ne pouvait pas se montrer mais on savait être discrètes.

Cosima : Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ?..

Shay : Je me suis confiée à la mauvaise personne, mon supérieur l'a su, il a fait un rapport sur moi et ils m'ont viré.

Cosima : Et pour elle ?

Shay : Je ne l'avais pas nommé dans mes confidences. Et j'ai appris qu'elle était marié, hétéro j'veux dire..

Cosima : Ouai…ok Donc elle n'a pas été blâmé et sa carrière n'a pas été foutue en l'air dans cette histoire elle s'en sort bien !

 _Shay ne disait rien_

Cosima : Putain ça me révolte des trucs pareils ! Aujourd'hui cette politique n'existe plus, tu devrais retrouver ta place dans l'armée Shay !

Shay : C'est bon Cosima parlons d'autre chose.

Cosima : Nan vraiment, pourquoi pas ! C'est injuste !

Shay : Bon la conversation est close ok

 _Elle repartit vers la cuisine sans dire un mot_

 _Et le silence s'installa pour le reste de la soirée_

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Appartement de Shay et Cosima

Shay : Bonjour ma puce...

 _Je suis encore au lit, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre Shay un bouquet de fleurs à la main._

Cosima : Bonjour...

Shay : Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour hier soir…

Cosima : Et pour quoi exactement ?

Shay : Et bien, j'ai été un peu sèche avec toi..

Cosima : J'comprends que tu ne veuille plus en parler..

Shay : Je ne voulais pas réagir aussi brutalement, excuse-moi.

Cosima : C'est moi, désolée si j'tai contrarié avec ça..

 _Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse_

Shay : Je ne reste pas ma puce, j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin.

Cosima : Pour le boulot ?

Shay : Ouai !

Cosima : Ok… je te dis à plus tard alors.

Shay : Je t'aime...

 _Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et quitte l'appartement._

 _Au même moment une idée affreuse me passe par la tête…_

 _Tanpis je fonce, j'en aurais le cœur net._

 _Je bondis du lit ,j' me jette dans mes fringue, j'attrape mon sac et je quitte l'appartement en courant._

 _J'arrive à bout de souffle dans la rue, j'aperçois Shay au loin qui monte dans un taxi, je fais alors de même et digne d'un film je lance au chauffeur « suivez ce taxi ! »_

 _Au bout de 20 minutes la voiture se stop, je vois Shay en descendre pour se diriger vers les quartiers généraux militaire de Toronto…_

 _Après de nombreux soupçons, je crois que là j'en ai assez vu._

 _Cette fois je ne me trompe pas Shay, tu me mens…_

 _Et je vais savoir ce que tu me cache._

 _ **Fin du Chapitre 3**_


End file.
